


【VND】Cherry Tree

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, pussy蛋, 其实应该还有后续巴特我想不起来具体怎么发展了就这样吧爽爽就好, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【VND】Cherry Tree

“速战速决。”

维吉尔冷淡地撂下话，阎魔刀在他手里不停地被摩擦然后安抚，仿佛尼禄真的冒犯或者打扰到了他们一样。

“但丁呢？”男孩不甘心地问。

“他不在你的管辖范围。”半晌，维吉尔才微微偏过头皱眉道。

尼禄忍耐着打量了一会儿他眼前着实还比他高上一小截的暴君——他父亲应对任何事都有一种理直气壮的古怪气场，但丁虽然完全不吃维吉尔那套，但他仍旧懒洋洋地放纵他哥哥在他身上所做的一切——年轻人不甘心地撇撇嘴，那的确是但丁的一切。

“所以你就可以全权掌管了？”尼禄举起湛蓝玫瑰头也不回地朝左边射出一串子弹，不屑地说。

年轻人本以为那把几乎能够割裂开时间的长刀接下来就会冲着他过来，但它只是刺穿了他背后的一只滑翔而下的腹部生长出白色羽膜的金色游蛇。这些恶魔有着类似于阎魔刀的能力，它们也能够划开源头的门，但是这群恶魔显然对于这种超出他们掌握的力量并不能够熟练控。

“他不太舒服。”

尼禄听见维吉尔先是用一种很轻柔的方式含糊轻叹，然后一如既往地优雅地迅速收回刀，四面八方的恶魔们消散形成无数亮点，仿佛那些源头的门被某种巨大的力量从内往外切割似的在它们的肉体上直接炸裂成更多的星斑。

“他想要你去吃晚餐，你需要，”维吉尔停下张合嘴唇，他凝视了一会儿浮浪般叠叠层层地飘荡在他们的周围的光晕，然后才转头对他的儿子谨慎补充道，“你需要知道一些事。”

年轻人突然意识到他父亲身上的这种古怪荒诞的源头，这是某种来自于以往的他罕见会带有的家庭味道，这是某种经过沾染和交换才可以挟带上的冷冻红酒浸吞糖渍浆果的气泡洪流。

尼禄曾经吞咽过这种致人渴求并沉迷的气味，它们会在他的喉咙里碎裂、化成某种甜腥的涎水。

所以但丁迷懵地朝前方伸出手的时候尼禄总喜欢小心翼翼地贴住他的肩胛骨往下慢慢亲吻，他的汗液、泪水以及皮肤尝起来都像是某种旖旎的幻想，起伏绵软的胸膛和饱满的乳肉，他仿佛在尼禄诞生时候就被塑造成了他所绮望的那个样子——一个久远梦境塑形出的剪影海妖，他驱赶开洋流中吸食海浪的虹虻，咬着耳朵告诉在夜雾中迷失方向的男孩应该搂住他的腰把他带向动荡的陆地。

尼禄没有让他再回到海洋，至少，在维吉尔回来之前，他们的膝盖总是会赤裸着抵触在一起的。即便但丁常常颐指气使地要男孩收拾垃圾、打扫浴缸、订上一堆垃圾食品，但他也等吃光最后一块披萨后在尼禄举着毛掸的小声抱怨里跪到地上撅起屁股舔他。

那一般会是某个午后，空气里热浪浮腾，但丁一边慢悠悠地伸出舌尖顶弄起因为快感而颤抖着弩张的马眼，一边则微微仰起头用湿润的眼睛潮绵地盯着他的男孩，直到他忍耐不住地绷缩腿根皮肤的瞬间才孩子气地收紧滚烫口腔里的软肉。

婊子。

尼禄气呼呼地想，较劲一样憋住气忍着射满并肏裂那张红润嘴唇的冲动把但丁抱到沙发上。

男孩的鬼手烫得像烙铁，他先是冲懒洋洋的男人笑了一下，然后猛地拽紧那两团奶白色的乳肉低下头舔弄起那个猩红的肉穴，森冷的牙齿咬住嫩肉像吸食花蜜一样仔细吸吮、呼气，直到但丁不得不崩溃地弓起脚背用大腿夹紧男孩埋在他又红又肿的肉唇上的脑袋，断断续续地张合嘴唇拼命央求他操进来。

那是段好日子。尼禄总是能挑准时候把他叔叔干到浑身哆嗦、潮湿濡润的穴口痉挛着绞紧那根巨大狰狞的阴茎，仰起的脆弱喉管被男孩叼住后细细咂摸，毛茸茸的脑袋就埋在那副乳白色的饱满胸膛上大口呼吸。

那是段好日子。当维吉尔回来之后，但丁就招呼也不打地再次折返沉进了岑寂的海洋。他仅仅选择生疏地拍拍他的男孩日渐成熟的脊背告诉他，干得不错，而不是吻住他的嘴小声在他耳边喘气般地微笑，要他操进自己的子宫把里面射满到溢出来，就仿佛那些疯狂湿润的交合只是一些旖旎狎昵的梦，而但丁则在礁石边缘敛起海浪用洋流的声音催促他赶紧醒过来。

“那他应该来亲自告诉我。”

尼禄克制着某种委屈而茫然的情绪一字一顿地强调道，他也不清楚自己在抗争什么，沙漏里的金子总会淌尽，没有河流能够在幻想里永不蒸发，他早猜到结局的不是吗？所以或许他现在应该深呼吸随便找个地方擦擦脸，吃点东西，明天，明天又会是新的一天。


End file.
